Oh I just Can't Wait to Be "Woof"!
Rubble: Step lively. The sooner we get to the water hole, the sooner we can leave. Roxy (Whispering): So where we''really'' going? Marshall: A dog junkyard. Roxy: Wow! Marshall: Shhh! |Roxy (Whispering): Right. So how are we gonna dith the cra-cra one? Marshall (Whispering): Oh, I know how we can - Rubble: Oh, just look at you two. Little seeds of romance blossoming in the savannah. Your parents will be thrilled... {He lands in front of them} ...what with your being betrothed and all. Marshall: Be-what? Rubble: Betrothed. Intended. Affianced. Roxy: Meaning...? Rubble: (As though holding on to his coat lapels) One day, you two are going to be married! Marshall: Yuck! Roxy: Ewww. Marshall: I can't marry her. She's my friend. Roxy: Yeah. It'd be too weird. Rubble: Well, sorry to burst your bubble, but you two turtle-doves have no choice. It's a tradition...(Marshall mimics Rubble during these last words) ...going back generations. Marshall: Well, when I'm king, that will be the first thing to go. Rubble: Hmmm... Nice try, but only the king can do that.(Pokes Marshall's nose) Roxy: Well, he's the future king. Marshall: Yeah. {Thumping Zazu's chest} So you have to do what I tell you. Rubble: Not yet I don't. And with an attitude like that, I'm afraid you're shaping up to be a pretty pathetic king indeed. Marshall: Hmph. Not the way I see it. Marshall: I'm gonna be a mighty king, so enemies beware! Rubble: Well, I've never seen a king of dogs, with quite so little fur. (Pulls a tiny strand of Marshall's fur off.) Marshall: I'm gonna be the main event, like no dog was before! I'm brushing up on looking down, I'm working on my WOOF!! (He scare Rubble in a muddy puddle) Rubble: Thus far a rather uninspiring thing. (Blows his nose in a resident's pants) (the resident shakes him off.) Marshall: Oh, I just can't wait to be "woof"! Rubble: You've got a long way to go, Marshall, if you think! Marshall: No one saying "do this!" (Roxy makes a face) Rubble: Now when I said that- Roxy: No one saying "be there!" (Marshall does a face too). Rubble: What I meant was- Marshall: No one saying "stop that!" (Roxy does another face) Rubble: What you don't realize- Roxy & Marshall: No one saying "see here!" Rubble: Now see here! (He falls in a puddle again when Alex and his friends pass by) Marshall: (Alex and Precious' owner pick them up) Free to run around all day! Rubble: That's definitely out. Marshall: Free to do it all my way! Rubble runs through some trees to catch up to Marshall and Roxy. Rubble: I think it's time that you and I arranged this heart-to-heart! (Slams into the Mayor and starts crying.) Marshall: Kings don't need advice from crying puppies for a start! Rubble: (stops crying). If this is where the monarchy is headed, count me out! (He goes on a log that's going into the bay) Out of service, out of Adventure Bay, I wouldn't hang about! (A wave appears) Ah! (The wave washes him onto the sand). This klutz is getting wildly out of paws! A group of residents line up in single file. They bow as Marshall and Roxy pass by. Marshall: Oh, I just can't wait to be "woof"! Rubble passes by. The residents turn around while Rubble covers his face. They (as in Roxy and Marshall) pass by cars. Marshall: (goes on the highest car) Everybody look left! The residents look left and the cars turn left. Rubble: Ah! (The cars almost run over Rubble) Marshall: Everybody look right! The same thing happens. Marshall: Everywhere you look I'm Standing in thespotlight! Rubble: Not yet! All except Rubble: Let every creature go for broke and sing! (Marshall whispers to Alex, who whispers to Precious' owner, who whispers to Julius, who whispers it Justina. Justina and Julius pick up Rubble) Rubble: Woah! All: Let's hear it in pups and on wing! (A group of citizens pick up Roxy and Marshall). It's gonna be King Marshall's finest fling! (Justina and Julius are tossing Rubble.) All, mostly Marshall: Oh I just can't wait to be "woof"! X2. Oh I just can't waaaaait (residents end up falling on each other)...to be "WOOF"! Rubble gets squished by the mayor. Rubble: I beg your pardon, madam, but GET OFF! Marshall? Roxy? Category:Movie Songs Category:Songs